1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to a surgical stapling apparatus and, more specifically, to a surgical stapling apparatus having a pin alignment assembly including lead-in and/or catch features.
2. Background of Related Art
Surgical stapling instruments used for applying parallel rows of staples through compressed living tissue are well known in the art, and are commonly used, for example, for closure of tissue or organs prior to trans-section, prior to resection, or in anastomoses, and for occlusion of organs in thoracic and abdominal procedures.
Typically, such surgical stapling instruments include an anvil assembly, a cartridge assembly for supporting an array of surgical staples, an approximation mechanism for approximating the anvil and cartridge assemblies, an alignment pin assembly for capturing tissue between the cartridge and anvil assemblies and for maintaining alignment between the cartridge and anvil assemblies during approximation and firing, and a firing mechanism for ejecting the surgical staples from the cartridge assembly. The approximation mechanism and the firing mechanism can include distinct actuators for effecting approximation and firing of the staples. An alignment pin assembly advances an alignment pin from the cartridge assembly into engagement with the anvil. The alignment pin assembly can be automatically actuated upon operation of the approximation mechanism and/or manually operated.
Typically, the distal end of the alignment pin is received within an opening formed in the anvil assembly. The opening formed in the anvil assembly is typically sized slightly larger in diameter than the diameter of the alignment pin being received therein. This configuration prevents lateral movement of the alignment pin prior to and during firing of the surgical staples.
It would be advantageous to provide an improved alignment pin assembly to expand manufacturing tolerances and accommodate for misalignment.